You and Me against the world
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Evan Bourne and Randy Orton have a forbidden relationship and the only person who knew about it is Randy's best friend John Cena who is terribly happy for the couple especially for Randy who have always had his heart broken by the people he thought were his, The One. WARNING: gender bending, AU, this is an fem!Evan Bourne


Title: You  
Summary: Evan Bourne and Randy Orton have a forbidden relationship and the only person who knew about it is Randy's best friend John Cena who is terribly happy for the couple especially for Randy who have always had his heart broken by the people he thought were his, The _**One**_.

Pairing: Randy Orton/fem!Evan Bourne

* * *

Randy Orton looked around as he waited for the woman whom, for the past three years, made him feel alive and happier than before. He glanced behind him and met the familiar blue eyes of his best friend who was also looking at him, waiting, "Just please make sure that no one will see us?" he begged.

John Cena nodded, "Yeah, yeah I got it. Been doing this since 2011 Ortz!" he replied as he laid his back against the wall and nodded to their other colleagues who passed-by them.

Just then the two seasoned athletes heard chatter and laughter as three of their current divas passed by them, The Bella Twins and the highflying Evan Bourne, the twins gasped as they saw a tattooed arm stretched out and snatched the smaller diva's wrist and pulled her away from them. "What's happening John?" Nikki asked her boyfriend when Evan just smiled and went with the Viper inside the locker room.

"What's happening in what Nicole?" he asked back wide eyed to the two as he sat down by the door.

Bri pointed at the closed door with her chin, "That, Randy and Evan always sneaking around" she started "is there something we need to know Cena?" she asked.

"Nah" John replied "they're just discussing something."

"Who?" Stephen asked as he passed by his three friends, "and have you seen Angel? She should've been back from her match with you two." he continued looking around.

Nikki was about to open her mouth when John replied, "Yeah she was rushing towards the Diva's locker room, something about forgetting to call Mike or something."

The twins looked at John before glancing at the Irishman before returning their eyes towards Cenation leader who was smiling widely at the bigger man.

Stephen frowned but nodded, "Alright, thanks" he replied before turning towards the Bella Twins, "can you tell Angel that I need her to do something for me?" he asked as the twins nodded, "Alright fellas I'll see you later." he ended as he continued on his way.

John sighed as he watched the Irishman before turning towards the divas who were both looking at him curious, "What?" he asked, "why are you two looking at me like that?"

Nikki frowned, "I didn't know you to be a liar John, so what is happening?" she asked as Bri nodded.

"Well uh…" John started rubbing a hand on his nape, "...nothing?" he replied with a nervous smile just as the locker room door, Randy and Evan were occupying, opened revealing a very disheveled diva and a smirking Viper.

"Oh, hi girls." Evan giggled before she leaned up and kissed Randy again, "See you around baby." before she walked towards the Divas locker room leaving a baffled Cenation Leader, two giddy fellow divas and a love-stricken Viper behind.

The Bella Twins faced the two men with raised brows "So, spill…" Bri demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Randy smiled, "Maybe it's time we ask more people to watch out for us." he revealed as he looked at Cena, who sighed and nodded, "So uh, do you sometimes think on the reason why Evan doesn't date since you three met?" he started as the other two divas nodded, "Well…" he paused as he released a much softer smile, "...the reason for that is because we were together since the end of 2011." he continued "The only reason we are not telling anyone is because I was married to Sam and because of her "guard dogs" who didn't want her to enter a relationship with someone who is in the business." he then paused as he finally looked at the two divas who were just listening to his explanation "But then, Sam divorced me for some unknown reason, and now we can be together in the open." he once again paused.

"But the guard dogs still doesn't want her to be with someone in the business?" Nikki concluded

Randy nodded, "Yeah, they still believe that the men they are working with would just sleep with her and then discard her after a night or a week or even a month." he replied.

"But you're not like them right?" Bri asked worried about the younger diva, whom she and her sister along with the entire Diva's locker room treats like their real sister, "You're not just going to leave her after you used her right?"

Randy snarled, "What do you think?" as John pulled him back "I love her Bri and it would kill me if something happens to her." he continued "She makes me happier than ever, she makes me alive and I love her with everything I am and with no reason." he ended.

Bri smiled, "Well then you can count me and Nikki in. Just as long as you make her happy Orton." she replied with a hint of threat thrown in as Nikki nodded.

Randy glared at the woman who was now looking at him amused, when what the Diva replied finally registered in his head, he stopped and smiled wide, "Thanks, and I will always make her happy, trust me." he ended before he stepped away and walked towards the gorilla where Hunter and Dave were waiting.

* * *

Randy and Evan were, once again, inside a storage area making-out as Randy held the smaller diva up and pressing her against the wall as Evan holds onto the man's nape as she opened her mouth to let the very talented tongue of her man inside her mouth when suddenly a loud slam was heard from outside their hiding place while Nicole yelled, "Oh gods don't be stupid Stuart, why do you think Evan is here when she is obviously not?"

Randy panted as they pulled apart, "Nikki is so obvious" he groaned softly, against the diva's exposed upper chest, as Evan giggled.

"I know" Evan whispered back "but hey at least we're saved." she continued.

Randy sighed as he placed his girlfriend down, "We really need to stop hiding Evan." he whispered.

Evan ran a hand on her boyfriend's chest as she bit on her lip thinking deeply, "I know, but what if they pulled us apart? I don't want to destroy your friendship with my cousins in the process of us being able to do what any other normal couples do." she reasoned out softly.

"I know" Randy whispered back as he snaked his long limbs around his lovers petite frame, "and I'm happy that you are looking out for me, but the only thing, the most important thing for me is that I have you," he then tipped the diva's face up, "beside me like my best friend have Nikki beside him, like Cody have Brandy, like all the others. I love you Mattie and I would be damn if I lost you." he whispered.

Evan smiled lovingly at the man before kissing his chin and snuggling towards his chest, "I would love to be beside you as well Randy, let's just wait for the right time, okay?" she asked.

Randy nodded, "For you Little One, I'll wait." he whispered.

"But I really saw her walk in here." Stuart yelled.

John entered the room and saw his girlfriend standing in-front of the supply closet of his locker room and immediately knew that the secret lovers are having their rendezvous, and yet he glanced at the angry Englishman inside his locker room and sighed; "What is happening here?" he calmly asked.

Nikki smiled at him and replied, "Stu is insisting that he saw Evan come inside but she's not here as I told him." she then glared at the large man in-front of her.

"I know what I saw, and I saw her come in here" Stu yelled back "where is she Nicole?" he asked angrily.

John cleared his throat, "Where do you think she can possibly be when she is clearly not in _my_ locker room?" he asked the Englishman

"She is here, I know she is." Stuart stated adamantly.

"See you later at the bar Evy!" Bri yelled as she smiled widely and waved at someone as she walked in and saw three of her friends facing each other. "What is happening here?" she asked.

Stuart frowned at the door before turning towards the other Bella Twin, "I saw Evan come in here" he stated.

Bri giggled, "How can she be here when I was with her for the past twenty minutes going over our lines?" she asked as she looked around, "and clearly _she _is not around."

Stuart frowned, "But I saw…" he tried to reason out.

"Stu" Bri sighed, "according to Evan you are worrying about your girlfriend, don't you think you were just seeing things that are not there?" she asked. "Talk to her later and she will absolutely inform you that we are indeed running lines together for the past twenty minutes." she explained.

Stuart sighed and nodded, "Yeah, you're right." he replied before turning towards Nikki, "Sorry for yelling and not believing you Nicole, I better go." he continued as he walked out of the room.

Bri sighed as she watched the Englishman walk away before closing the door of the locker room before turning towards the couple who were not in hiding, "So, where are the two?" she asked with a raised brow.

"In here" Nikki replied as she opened the storage door and there they found Randy and Evan hugging tightly. "You guys done there?" she asked.

Evan smiled thankfully at their friends and nodded, "Yeah" she replied before pulling away from her boyfriend before turning towards the other twin, "thanks Bri, and I'm sorry for making you lie." she apologized.

Bri smiled, "Just as long as you are happy Mattie, I'll continue covering up for you two." she replied as she stepped forward and hugged the smaller diva.

"Thanks" Evan replied, "just a couple more days, I promise." she stated as she held the gaze of her man.

Randy nodded, "Yeah" he agreed.

* * *

Different color of lights filled the area as the athletes of the WWE partied inside the club, some broke out of the group to dance on the floor with the others, some stayed with close friends and talked, and some are like Randy and Evan, making out in a dark corner not giving a damn about who caught them.

Cena looked around the room as he danced with Nikki checking the distance from where he last saw his best friend and where the highflyer's guard dogs were talking, the Fearless Bella sighed as she continued to dance, she will forgive her boyfriend for this as she, as well as her twin sister, are all on high alert.

"Do you think, tonight would be the night?" John whispered on her ear.

Nikki shrugged, "I don't know John," she replied "I finally saw my friend happy with someone who actually makes her happy and I don't want to jeopardize that." she continued.

"I understand that Nikki," John replied "but don't you think it's high time people notice their feelings for each other? For those guard dogs to notice that someone is protecting the person they are adamant in protecting with all of them? That that person wouldn't give a flying cent what this might actually do to their careers just as long as he have her?" he asked.

Nikki nodded, "I know where you are coming from John, you just want Randy and Evan to finally claim each other in public, you want them to not be afraid to hide their love anymore, and trust me; Bri and I want that as well, it is just that Evan is scared of the "what-ifs"" she replied as they continued dancing. "She is afraid that if she and Randy finally came out, the friendship her cousin's and older brother have with Randy and you was destroyed as an outcome? That is what stops Evan from revealing it to them. She is afraid that once her affair with Randy is brought to light she will be blamed for his divorce." she revealed.

John nodded, "Yeah I feel you." he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Randy smiled down at the woman in his arms, "I love you so much Mattie" he whispers as he kissed her lips, "I can't bear the thought of having to stop loving you." he continued "You are my sweetest downfall and I just want to keep falling." he continued as he continued kissing her.

"I love you as much Randy" Evan whispered teary-eyed "I want them to know that they are wrong, that there is a man who would love me for the entire me, that there is someone who would not use me then hurt and discard me in the end. I want them to know how much I love you as you love me. I want them to see us together Randy." she ended.

"See you as what?"

The couple froze and looked to where the voice came and saw not only Sheamus and Wade, but also Drew, Kofi and her half brother Shane who were glaring at the tattooed man whose arms were around her.

"Mattie Josephine Korklan, come here" Shane demanded as he pointed at the spot in front of him, "you better take your arms away from my sister Orton." he hissed as he glared at his friend. "I'm not going to repeat myself Mattie, come here!"

Randy stood to his full height before putting himself between his girlfriend and her guard dogs, "How about a NO, Helms?" he replied.

Sheamus, Wade, Drew, Kofi and Shane, who was in the middle of the other four, stood up to their full height as well; "You don't want to mess with us Orton, you really, really, really, don't." Sheamus hissed as he cracked his knuckles.

"I don't give a damn" Randy replied between clenched jaw, "Evan and I are together and you can't make us break-up" he continued as he glanced towards his girlfriend whose distinctive jaw tightened as she held on his hand tighter "I love your sister Helms and it would kill me if you tear us apart." he revealed not tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend who slightly smiled before turning towards the five men in front of them.

Wade snorted, "You are just going to discard her like all those other girls before her Orton," he replied "you don't even know the meaning of the word love." he ended glaring at the decorated man.

"No," Evan whispered "he do know the meaning of love Stuart" she continued "it's loving someone with no care about your welfare, it's giving your everything for them, it's giving your lifelong friendship up just to keep them. It's trying to protect the person you love from certain heartaches and pains as long as you could. It's letting them discover themselves and not hindering it, it's making them feel happy, blessed, love and protected. It's being you without pretentions. That is the meaning of love Stu" she paused as she looked at her boyfriend, "that's what Randy thought me." she ended.

Kofi shook his head, "Come on Evan, you are just being blinded by his promises, let's go." he revealed as he took a step forward to grab the diva and take her away from the tattooed man.

"No…" Evan shook her head as she hid behind her boyfriend more, "...I'm not going anywhere Mensah." she whispered as she grabbed a fistful of Randy's black shirt as she shook her head. "As long as you guys don't see that we both love each other it would be better if you forget me." she continued.

"Mattie" Shane hissed a warning, "one last warning Mattie, if you don't step away from Orton I'm going to release the dogs and they would have the time of their lives pounding on the man you love. Do you want to see that happening?" he asked.

Evan shook her head negatively, "No but I also don't want to leave him." she replied.

"Mattie" the Hurricane hissed before nodding his head, "I warned you Mattie" he stated before leaning his head towards the couple, "get him." he ordered as Wade, Sheamus, Kofi and Drew ran towards the tattooed man who prepared himself.

John opened his eyes and looked to where his friends were and saw them gone from the table they were occupying, he immediately transferred his gaze towards where his best friend and his girl were and found the five he was looking for who was ganging up on the third-generation superstar. "Hey...hey…" he yelled as he let go of his girlfriend who was also frozen as he immediately approached the group.

"What is happening here?" Hunter barked as he pulled away some of his athletes from the prone form of the tattooed man.

Shane grunted, "He deserve it, he's just playing around with my sister" he yelled.

Hunter turned towards the third-generation superstar who was being held-up by Evan and John, "Is this true Orton? Are you using Evan?" he asked a little angry.

Randy opened his eyes, "No" he whispered as Evan shushed him immediately, "you don't use the person you love." he whispered as he turned his eyes to his girlfriend who was silently crying.

"The person you love?" Hunter asked shocked. "Is _**SHE**_ the reason why you and Sam got divorce?" he continued as he glared at the diva, "Is _**SHE**_ the reason why _**YOU**_ didn't want to go through the Jojo/Randy angle I prepared for the Total Divas?" he hissed.

Evan glared back at her boss as her guard-dogs turned their angry eyes at him as well, "Excuse me Mr _**COO**_." she began with all the sass she can muster while trying to help her boyfriend stand straight, "One, I am _**NOT**_ the reason Randy and Sam got divorced." she paused as she took a step forward making Nick, who came by to help Randy, held the former Champion upright "Secondly, the only reason Randy didn't went through the Jojo/Randy angle was because Jojo is a _**nineteen year old kid**__._" she was standing toe to toe with Hunter as she ended her rant, "and lastly, yes the person your _**protégée**_ love."

Hunter was glaring down on the diva when Randy pulled the last shred of his strength and walked towards his girlfriend and his mentor, "Evy" he whispered making the diva turn to him at once and helping him stand-up. "Let's go, please?" he whimpered as he looked at his beautiful and feisty girlfriend.

"Yeah," Evan replied as she helped her boyfriend walk, "I'll bring you to the hospital Randy, you need to get checked out." she whispered as John helped her again.

Randy nodded, "Anything you want baby." he whispered as he leaned his head against hers.

Sheamus, Drew, Wade, Kofi and Shane just watched their precious princess walk away from them with the Viper whose weight was half on her and half on the Cenation leader.

"You can't stop that kind of love" the five athletes looked to where the voice came from and saw their respective girlfriends, Stacy Keibler(for Sheamus), Amber Riley(for Wade), Maryse Ouellet(for Kofi), Dianna Agron(for Drew), and Jamie Szantyr(for Shane).

"What do you mean?" Shane asked with a frown.

Jamie sighed, "It's the type of love where they will protect each other from their naysayers. Just like what happened now, Randy didn't fight back although we all know he can take all of you if he wished to but he didn't because he _**know**_ that if he did he'll hurt Evan as well." she replied.

"Then look at what she did to Hunter" Stacy replied as he pointed at her former employer, "she wouldn't endanger her career like that if she doesn't love Randy as much as he does." she ended. "Your cousin is a smart woman and she won't do that if she doesn't know that Randy loves her."

Sheamus sighed, "Fine" he replied, "fine I'll apologize once I saw them again." he continued as the others followed.

Hunter turned to them, "Do you think they will agree if I ask them to be one of the couples in Total Divas?" he asked.

Shane glared, "Don't you dare Hunter, I'm not on your payroll anymore." he hissed.

"Fine, fine!" Hunter agreed as he walked away.

* * *

Randy was laying down the hospital bed, upset that he wasn't on the show tonight. According to his doctor, he has a concussion, a fractured rib and shoulder. He sighed as he watched his best friend take on one of his girlfriend's guard-dogs, just then his hospital room door cracked open and stepped in his girlfriend carrying two bags.

"So according to Nikki, after we have left my, cousins got the rimming of their lives from their respective girlfriends." she revealed.

Randy watched his girlfriend with a fond look, "then what happened?" he asked.

"Then according to Nikki, Stephen said that he would apologize to us if they saw us next time." she replied as she pulled an orange fruit from the bag and peeling it. "Then Hunter asked if we would agree to be amongst the cast of Total Divas." she continued as she picked one slice and gave it to the hospitalized man.

Randy frowned as he chewed, "Do you want to do it?" he asked after a little while.

"No" Evan replied as she looked at her boyfriend, "I don't want our relationship to be placed under the microscope" she paused "I know that reality TV sometimes tests the strength of a relationship." she continued. "I don't need that because I know how strong our relationship is." she ended.

"I do too." Randy replied with a soft smile as he pulled his girlfriend towards the bed, "Lay down beside me?" he asked with a soft pout making the diva giggle as he moved a little for her to be able to lay down beside him. "I love you" he whispered as Evan laid her head on his uninjured shoulder.

"I love you too" Evan whispered back as she closed her eyes as she felt him kiss the crown of her head.

Randy closed his eyes as well and thanked everything that was watching above them that he still have the woman he love before he turned his head again and inhaled the scent of his girlfriend's shampoo and followed her to a peaceful sleep.

John opened his best friend's hospital room being followed by his girlfriend and her twin sister and found the couple wrapped around each other. John smiled softly before turning towards the two other divas, "Let's just return tomorrow." he proposed.

Nikki and Bri nodded, "Yeah" they agreed as they walked back out first.

John watched a few more seconds before nodding, "Glad you finally found her Ortz, glad you finally found her." he whispered before walking out and closing the door.

* * *

Randy Orton was walking down the ramp, his eyes focused on the people inside the ring.

"This bout is a four person mixed tag-team match, in the ring with the combined weight of 667 pounds, the team of Coffee Caramel(Kofi Kingston & Maryse) and Zayla(Zack Ryder & Layla)! And their opponents first from St Louis Missouri, weighing 235 pounds Randy Orton, and his tag-team partners…" Lilian announced as Randy finally arrived at the foot of the ramp as he waited for his tag partners.

"From St Louis Missouri, the feisty highflying diva Evan Bourne!" she announced as the Viper's girlfriend flew out of the backstage area throwing peace signs around as her theme song "BOURNE TO WIN" plays. As the diva stood beside him, Randy released a smile as Evan jumped up and down and smiling back at him

"From Newbury Massachusetts weighing in 251lbs, John Cena" John walked towards them as Lilian finally announced, "and from Scottsdale Arizona, the Fearless Bella, Nikki!" she ended as finally the four couple stood in line.

Randy turned towards his tag-partners before nodding as they came inside the ring as the referee started the match.

"And the winners of this match the team of Randy Orton, John Cena, Nikki Bella and Evan Bourne!" Lilian announced as the referee raised the four athletes arms in victory.

Randy turned to his best friend, who nodded as he pulled something out of his jorts, who immediately handed him something as the divas were busy cheering with the fans after their victory, Randy came up to the technicians at ring side and asked for a microphone, "Thank-you," he began as the divas turned towards him. "Thank-you for your cheers and jeers, in case of Cena, but there is something I need to get out of my chest." he continued as he paced back and forth inside the ring.

Nikki and Evan turned towards each other mouthing a '_what?' _before turning to John who was just standing, waiting.

"These past few years someone had made me feel like I am the poorest yet richest man in the world, she had made me open my eyes to different interesting things, so to my beloved, my Little One, Mattie Korklan or as we all know her Evan Bourne, I want to ask you a simple question" he continued, as the fans stopped buzzing and started waiting at the edge of their seats, as he walked towards the stunned diva whose eyes were wider than saucers and her pink lips parted. "will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife, will you marry me Little One?" he asked as he opened his palm and there sitting was a black box, he opened the black box and there laid a white gold ring with three 2.5 karat diamonds sits.

The fans erupted in loud cheer as Nikki gasped in shock and happiness for her good friends as John beamed.

Evan looked around and tearfully threw herself on the arms of the tattooed man, "is that a yes?" Randy whispered as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, the highflying diva nodded immediately. Randy laughed as he swung his fiancée around before placing her down and putting the engagement ring on her finger before kissing her lips in happiness before picking her up and swinging her around again.

Evan just held tight as she cried on her fiancé's shoulder, "I love you" she whispers as happy tears continued to caress her face.

Randy once again placed her down, he cupped her faced and smilingly laid a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you" he replied.

John and Nikki approached their friends as the fans gave the couple a standing ovation.

"Congratulations guys!" Nikki stated as she hugged her fellow diva before turning towards Randy, "Take care of our girl" she threatened before she kissed the third generation superstar's cheek.

John just shook his head before enveloping the small diva in his arms, "Take care of my friend alright? He had waited for you for a long time." he whispered as the diva nodded before turning towards his best friend, "Come here Ortz" he stated as he opened his arms, "just once let's do this sappy thing" he teased. Randy just shook his head as he stepped inside his friends arms as he also hugged his friend tighter, "so damn happy for you man. So damn happy." before they pulled away from their hug immediately.

The fans cheered as Randy and Evan came closer towards each other and held hands when their colleagues all walked out clapping hands, cheering for them, the man tightened his hold on his fiancée when he saw her guard dogs walking towards them.

Shane reached out a hand, "Just take good care of my sister Orton" he stated as Randy took the offered handshake.

"I will" Randy replied as he smiled as he looked at the happy face of his woman, "I will, thanks man." he ended.

Sheamus, Wade, Kofi and Drew formed a circle around the the newly engaged couple and immediately enveloped them in a group hug, "Don't make her cry Orton, or else I would put my feet on your face." Sheamus threatened as they all stepped away.

"I will try my hardest to not hurt her" Randy promised as Evan smiled "I will not hurt her." he repeated. "I promise" he ended as he and his fiancée kissed once again deeply as everyone cheered for them.

* * *

a/n: _blaming Randy for the entire last part of it. My Randy muse kept on urging me to write and I did with no directions, such a stupid move though. (sigh) BTW if you are having a hard time envisioning the female Evan Bourne, try searching for Toni Gonzaga, she's what I see while I'm writing this._


End file.
